The White Binder
by Nerd with a keyboard
Summary: Everyone knew Sweets was a very organized man, but no one really knew what he wrote in that white, three inch binder of his. Rated T because I always do, just to be safe.
1. The stealing

**Author's note: I don't know if Sweets actually has a white binder, but I know he has his files stored somewhere, and the grain**

**of sand was an idea from another fanfic. And 'they' is one of his colleagues, one of the squints, or Booth. Who is it?**

Everyone knew Doctor Lance Sweets was a very organized man, but no one really knew what he wrote in his white three inch binder. When he took a quick trip to the bathroom on that warm spring morning, he didn't know that one of his patients was plotting to find out what was in that binder of his.

They entered the office with stealth, holding an identical white binder, only filled with blank paper. They switched the binders quickly, placing Sweets' signature grain of sand on the top, making sure everything looked the same, then left the room as quickly as they had come.

Sweets entered the room checked his grain of sand, and headed off to his first meeting of the day. The person with Sweets' binder went into their office, closed the door, and opened the binder. The first page stated his name, and where his office was located, so someone could return it if they found it, but Sweets would never ever lose his binder, it would only get stolen from him. The second page listed his schedule, Zach first, then Hodgins, Booth and Brennan, and finally Cam. Angela was down at the bottom, for she found him at the diner after work, to steal his French fries. They turned the page again, but there was a knock at the door before they could read any information about Zachary Addy.


	2. The person behind it

**The second chapter in my story, or one of the many. I'm using a different computer; cuz mine has taken a turn for the worse. **

"Booth?" His partner, the brilliant and beautiful Temperance Brennan, was knocking on the door to his office. He hoped for a millisecond she had come for a personal call, and not just work. But his brain rejected the idea immediately, for all Temperance did was work. She wasn't that good with people, so she avoided them at all costs. "Booth?" Her voice snapped him back to reality, or at least as much reality you could have with someone as intoxicating as her around. He finally got up from his seat and opened the door for her. "Bones? Do you know what time it is?" He feigned a yawn, doing his best to seem inconspicuous about what he had actually been doing.

Bones checked her watch. "It's not that late, it's just, your door was closed, and it's usually always open. So I was wondering, and anyway, the shift's over, so I was hoping you'd want to go get some Thai, because, because I l-would love your company." She knew his weak spot. Her and Thai sounded like a great way to spend an evening, but he was hesitant to leave Sweets' binder behind, for fear something might happen to it while he was gone, before he got to read anything.

So he waited for her to grab her coat, and grabbed his own and the binder. He met her by the door, where they headed towards where Booth had parked his car. Bones broke the silence with a simple question. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" He shook his head, he was protective over the binder already, but nowhere near how protective he was over his Temperance. "Oh. It would be no trouble, just let me take it." She reached out for the binder, ready to take it from him. He held onto it tightly. She managed to wrestle it from his hands, only to have it slip from hers and fall, papers spilling out.

She bent to the ground, attempting to gather them without reading what it said but her name on one of the papers caught her eye. She skimmed the page, and then stood up, still holding the sheets. "I knew you didn't have a white binder! I thought it was new, or I'd just never noticed it, but this isn't even yours! It's Dr, Sweets' and you really have to return it. Now Seeley!" The use of his first name meant she was serious, dead serious. He racked his mind for a reason to keep it longer, then turned to keep it longer, then turned to her and smiled. "You don't even want to know what he wrote about you?"

**Oooh. That was an evil cliffy there. Sorry. I will start writing more immediately, as to keep the people who actually read this story from hounding me for more. [Which they've never actually done, but a girl can dream, can't she?]**


	3. Just an authorsnote!

Just an update everyoneee. I know, I know. I've been gone for soo long, too long, in fact.

It's a really long long long story and it's mostly, well, erm, I'm lazy. I'M SORRYYY!!

Well, as part of my New Year's resolution I plan on making, I plan to get a little, okay a lot, more dedicated to my writing and updating and staying on top of everything,

Also, I may change up the shows I'm writing for a little, possibly a little less TDI and TDA, and a little more Deathnote and other random animes/mystery shows. I know, I know, I'm sorry.

Buttt, I promise to at least update all of my TDI stories, which you may have to reread, considering it's been a long long time since i've updated. And, if I review your story, I will attempt at being a little more sophisticated, and not just 'UPDATE NOW! I MUST HAVE MORE! -foams from the mouth-'


End file.
